Modular weapon systems are well know, perhaps best exemplified by the tactile or assault weapon wherein a host weapon, most commonly a rifle, is readily modified to receive, among other things, a supplemental device, for instance, a grenade launcher. In the context of multi-functional modular weapon systems incorporating grenade launchers, and typified by a variety of assemblies and subassemblies, safe, reliable weapon operation is especially paramount.
An exemplary launcher for discussion is the Colt® M203 grenade launcher, a lightweight, single-shot, breech-loaded 40 mm weapon designed especially for attachment to the M4 carbine and the M16A2/A4 rifle. It creates a versatile combination weapon system capable of single round firing both 5.56 mm rifle ammunition as well as the complete range of 40 mm high explosive and special purpose ammunition. This launcher, as well as other commercially available launchers, is readily adapted, for instance via use of a variety of known rail attachment systems and the like, for receipt by various host weapons, e.g., submachine gun, shotgun or folding-stock pistol frame as a mounting platform, in addition to the M4 and M16A2/A4.
Launchers generally include a barrel, a receiver, a modified hand guard, a site (e.g., a leaf or quadrant site), and a rail, interbar or pistol frame. A complete self-cocking firing mechanism, including a barrel latch, a trigger and positive safety lever, is integral to the receiver, allowing the launcher to be operated, not only as a supplemental device, but as a completely independent weapon.
As may be readily appreciated, the barrel latch of the launcher is optimally positioned upon the receiver so as to be within ready reach when gripping the launcher barrel about the handguard (i.e., while supporting the launcher, or entire weapon system as the case may be, as by cradling same with the familiar palm-up hand cupping posture). Upon actuation of the barrel latch, the barrel is free to slide forward upon the receiver so as to accept a round of ammunition, or discharge a casing, and thereafter return to a closed, auto-locking position, ready to fire.
Heretofore, common inadvertent (i.e., unintended) manipulation of the barrel latch of the barrel latch mechanism would disengage the barrel from the remaining portion of the subassembly. Launchers have been known to be retrofitted with a barrel latch guard, more particularly, a shield type obstructing structure which minimizes the potential of barrel disengagement via inadvertent hand placement on, about, or across said barrel latch. Although arguably an improvement, the reliability of such shield has proved less than desirable, being, among other things, cumbersome to manipulate in furtherance of loading a round, and/or ejecting a casing. Thus, there remains a need for a barrel latch safety which is of subtle, reliable design, and is advantageously capable of being easily retrofitted to existing grenade launchers.